Unparalleled Power
by Naruto7thHokage
Summary: Naruto is struck by lightning that is gathered by the multi-dimensional energies, giving him the abilities of everyone you can imagine, so overall, Naruto is way past god level. Naruto will have many spouses that span across the universes.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Naruto or anything in the DC Universe and all rights go to those who own the characters and abilities**

 **Summary: Naruto is struck by lightning that is gathered by the multi-dimensional energies, giving him the abilities of everyone you can imagine, so overall, Naruto is way past god level. Naruto will have many spouses that span across the universes.**

 **Chapter 1: Prologue**

There is a giant reddish-orange, nine-tailed fox, and it is destroying the land around it. While this was happening, the sky had a white glow behind the clouds. Then there was a loud explosion and a loud bundle of smoke, when it dispersed, a large orange toad with a sword appeared. On top of the toad's head was a man that had blonde hair, blue eyes, and a white cloak that had 'Yondaime Hokage' going down the back, this man was known as Minato Namikaze. The nine-tailed fox, known as Kyuubi, stopped to stare at the toad and the Hokage. The Kyuubi then began to gather chakra into a ball, bringing together the blue and red chakra to make a dark purple ball. The Kyuubi then launched the ball, to which the Yondaime reacted by jumping towards it and using the **Hiraishin no Jutsu** to teleport the ball away from the village, Konohagakure.

The Kyuubi was then approached by Gamabunta, the large toad that had a large scar over his left eye. Gamabunta jumped onto the Kyuubi with his sword drawn and tried to hit the Kyuubi, but the Kyuubi defended itself with its tails. The Yondaime flashed to the Kyuubi, and then flashed the Kyuubi away to the sealing grounds, to which he planned to seal the Kyuubi into his newborn son, Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki.

The white glow in the clouds began to grow, this was due to the chakra being absorbed from everything, and the absorption is going slow at first. Everything chakra-related is being absorbed, meaning the bloodlines from everyone is being absorbed, along with everything else.

Minato and Gamabunta along with the Kyuubi, appeared about 20 miles away from the village. Minato began to go through the necessary hand seals to summon the Shinigami. As soon as Minato finished the hand seals, everyone felt a heavy, oppressive feeling come over them. Behind Minato was the Shinigami, it had long, white hair, purple skin, long fangs and in his mouth was a dagger. The Shinigami stuck his hand through Minato's stomach, and went towards to the Kyuubi, who was unmoving in fear. When the Shinigami grabbed the Kyuubi's chakra, he pulled it through Minato, then placed it into Naruto. When the Shinigami touched Naruto, the white glow in the clouds produced a bright, white lightning bolt that struck Naruto, causing a wave of energy to explode out, which absorbed the rest of the chakra in the world.

After about 5 minutes, everything calmed down. Naruto did not look the same as before. Instead of having the blond hair and blue eyes with whisker marks, he had black hair and glowing white eyes with a black outline around the iris. Naruto used his new power to make himself grow into a four year old by using **Self-Particle Manipulation**. Naruto looked around to see the bodies of everyone who once inhabited these lands. Naruto used his mastery of the doujutsu of the many shinobi who possessed them and combined them into one doujutsu, in the end, it took the rippled pattern of the Rinnegan, it was the color of the Byakugan, and implemented the tomoes of the Sharingan on the first 3 rings of the Rinnegan.

Naruto saw the man who was his father give his last breath. Naruto decided that he would go to another universe and not even bother reviving everyone, except those of other universes. Using his **Omniverse Manipulation** , he looked through the infinite amounts of universes until he found a universe, to which used his super speed to run through a breach to that earth.

 **That's the prologue of my new FanFic, what Earth do you think he is going too? I hope you enjoyed this prologue as I plan to much more with it.**


	2. Chapter 2: Smallville

**I do not own Naruto or anything in the DC Universe and all rights go to those who own the characters and abilities**

 **Summary: Naruto is struck by lightning that is gathered by the multi-dimensional energies, giving him the abilities of everyone you can imagine, so overall, Naruto is way past god level. Naruto will have many spouses that span across the universes.**

 **Chapter 2: Smallville**

When Naruto reached the new Earth, he saw three large tornadoes reigning terror. Trees were being uprooted and thrown around, barns were being destroyed, and the sky was really dark. Using his sensory skills, he sensed the presence of a kryptonian in the middle of one of the tornadoes. Naruto ran around the tornadoes to unravel them, and when a tornado was dispersed, Naruto would take stuff to where it went by sensing its origins. Naruto did this so the debris didn't fall and destroy more stuff.

When Naruto unraveled the final tornado that held the kryptonian, he caught the piece of the truck that held a man that was protecting a girl. Naruto concluded that the man was the kryptonian, Naruto ran away when he saw the man raise his head.

Clark raised his head when he felt the tornado stop, and he felt a thud and everything was still. Clark picked up Lana bridal style and ran Lana to the hospital. Clark looked around with his **X-ray Vision** to see if there was anything strange. After finding nothing, Clark ran to the hospital. Clark arrived at the hospital and got Lana a bed, then ran away. Clark got to his house to check the storm cellar. Clark arrives to find his mother but his ship is gone.

Naruto hears Clark leave the storm cellar using his **Super-Hearing** from the entrance of the farm. Naruto catches up to Clark and offers his help, and at first confused that a kid wants to help him, but accepts his help.

The duo is searching the woods and Naruto tries to get to know Clark the right way instead of just raiding his mind. Naruto and Clark come across a crashed trailer home.

"If I'm correct, isn't there a tomb under there?" Naruto questioned.

"Actually there is, and my dad could've jumped down there before the trailer home hit. But I have no idea how we would get them out." Clark stated while lying about not being able to free his father.

"Can I share a secret with you Clark?" Naruto asked to which Clark nodded.

Naruto grabbed the bottom of the trailer home and throws it back a few feet, which causes Clark to go wide-eyed.

"How did you do that?" Clark questioned.

"We're not at that point yet." Naruto replied with a smirk.

"If I tell you my secret, will you tell me yours?" Clark questioned, Naruto nodded, "I'm an alien that possesses a variety of powers."

"Well, I'm a being that possess the abilities of everyone in the entire multiverse, and I can create new abilities that can suit my needs, and I can improve on those of others. For example, I can take all of your abilities and improve them to even better heights." Naruto informed, while Clark went wide-eyed again.

Jonathan Kent and Roger Nixon exit the tomb, Nixon tries to run away, but Naruto appears in front of him and picks him up by his neck while flying. Naruto throws Nixon into a tree which knocks Nixon out. Naruto then bound him with some ropes he created with his **Omnificence** , Naruto gave Nixon to Jonathan then vanished. Jonathan stood there with a surprised look, then turned to Clark for an explanation.

"He's from another universe." Clark stated while still not believing it himself.

Naruto ran to the Kent farm, and waited for the Kent family. Naruto walks up to Clark's loft, and just sat next to Clark's telescope.

Clark and his parents arrive at the farm, and Clark walks up to his loft to find Naruto.

"What are you doing here?" Clark asked.

"I wanted to get to know your family a bit more." Naruto replied.

"Well can you tell me your name first?" Clark asked.

"I'm sorry about that, my name is Naruto, but you can call me Jason." Naruto stated.

"Well my parents went to sleep, so you'll have to talk to them tomorrow." Clark stated.

"How about you?" Naruto asked.

"We can talk." Clark replied.

"Maybe I can help you with your origins?" Naruto offered.

"How would you do that?" Clark asked with curiosity.

"Well first we'll have to find your ship and its key, so I'll be back in a second." Naruto replied, then ran away and retrieved the ship, and ran it to the Kent storm cellar. Naruto then went to get Clark, "I got the ship in the cellar." Naruto informed.

Clark, surprised with Naruto's speed, nodded and walked with Naruto to the cellar. Naruto handed the key to Clark when they arrived in the cellar. Clark put the key in the ship, and it began to float and light up as it opened, to show there was nothing inside except a slot. Naruto then began his lesson for Clark.

"It appears that you are from a planet called Krypton, and your birth name is Kal-el, and your parents were Jor-el and Lara Lor-van. And your planet was destroyed due to the detonation of your planets core. This ship is the only one of its kind, and you have a cousin that still lives," Clark's eyes widen, "but she resides in the Phantom Zone, a place that holds the worst criminals known to Krypton. But she is there by accident, she was knocked of course, she was going to raise you if it wasn't for the debris of your planet that hit her ship. The things you call meteor rocks are actually debris of Krypton, and is called Kryptonite, they absorb the solar radiation in your cells. And if you didn't notice, you get your powers from the yellow sun, you absorb the solar radiation to store for later use in your cells, and as long as you possess solar radiation in your cells, you can't die besides from the influence of Kryptonite and magic." Naruto finished.

"Thanks for telling me this, I owe you." Clark stated.

"It's nothing, you deserved to be told of your origins. Also, you're going to need that key later for something that is Kryptonian based." Naruto stated.

Clark led Naruto to the loft so he could rest there, then went to his own room. After sensing everyone was asleep, Naruto sat down in the lotus position and began to meditate. After a little while, Naruto vanished into his own dimension after creating it.

 **So there is Chapter 2 of Unparalleled Power, I hope you enjoyed Naruto meeting Clark. If you have any suggestions for how long Naruto should be in the Smallville universe or who he should get with, don't hesitate to leave a suggestion so I know what you would like.**


	3. Chapter 3: Smallville

**I do not own Naruto or anything in the DC Universe and all rights go to those who own the characters and abilities**

 **Summary: Naruto is struck by lightning that is gathered by the multi-dimensional energies, giving him the abilities of everyone you can imagine, so overall, Naruto is way past god level. Naruto will have many spouses that span across the universes.**

 **Chapter 3: Smallville**

The next morning was an odd one and a hot one, with the Kent family getting to know Naruto and there was a heat stroke in Smallville right now. They learned that he was from another universe, confirming what Clark said. They even offered to adopt him, surprising Naruto. Naruto agreed to the adoption, which is where everyone is now. The Kents are now filling out some documents to adopt Naruto. It was tricky due to no one having documents on Naruto, and this time they didn't have Lionel to help with it, not that they would do that again. So they just tried their best with the common orphanages.

After they finished the forms, Naruto ran outside with white lightning following him. Clark, shrugging, followed him and found it impossible to keep up until Naruto slowed down. When they were side by side, Clark was ticked off by how Naruto was smiling at him. Naruto then vanished in pure speed, Clark couldn't even see him move.

When Clark went back to his loft, he saw Naruto just chilling. While Clark walked past, Naruto opened his eyes and chuckled. "You're slower than I thought, I thought the last son of Krypton would be faster."

"Well I'm not a kid blessed with all known abilities." Clark retorted with a smile.

"That's true, poor Clark." Naruto laughed, making Clark laugh as well.

Naruto and Clark just spent time together like they actually were brothers. Right now they were playing Chess, and Naruto was decimating Clark, yet Clark kept at it. Clark's hopes were crushed as Naruto perfectly reacted to his moves. After they finished their game, they moved on to looking at the clouds for a little bit. Their musings were interrupted by Jonathan calling them down to help with chores, to which they went to help without complaint. They were helping with getting the hay bales where they had to be and they were making new fences as well.

After they were finished, they headed back up to the loft to do some more activities. When they arrived, Naruto got his attention by asking him if he wanted to know everything about his powers, to which Clark was ecstatic to learn about. Naruto explained about how as he grows, his powers will become greater. And as he grows he will also develop more powers such as heat vision. Before they knew it, it was dark outside, and they were called by the Kents to get to bed as Clark has school. Before they said goodnight, Naruto warned him to be prepared for his abilities, and if he develops heat vision he should cover his eyes with his hands.

 **-Next Morning-**

Naruto woke up first, and due to that, he made breakfast for everyone. Using everyone's memories, he determined what they liked so he could make it for them. After 10 minutes of cooking, Naruto placed the food where that person sat. Once he put the food on the table, everyone began to go downstairs to find Naruto waiting for them.

"Did you make this Jason?" Martha asked, getting a nod from Naruto.

"Yeah, I thought that since you took me in that I could at least make you guys your favorite meals. And before you ask, I did look in your minds to find your favorite breakfast, and that's all I saw." Naruto stated.

"Well thanks Jay, I appreciate this." Johnathan thanked getting a nod from Naruto.

"Trying to outdo me?" Clark asked in a humorous tone.

"Only if you take it that way." Naruto replied with a smile.

After Naruto said that, Clark ruffled Naruto's hair before sitting down to eat his food. Naruto sat at his seat and ate some classic American breakfast consisting of French toast, bacon, and eggs. Naruto finished his food first and washed his dishes before going on a run after telling the Kents. Naruto left the house in a blur and white lightning. Naruto could be seen all across the world, although he wasn't destroying the world because he was phasing. Theoretically speaking, if a speedster phases as they are running, the wind shouldn't hit them, getting rid of the factor of friction.

Soon Naruto returned the Kent farm and surprised the residents. He saw Clark off to school, after Clark left, he told Johnathan and Martha he was going to go do something, and ran to Clark's school. He tried his best to sneak so he could just check on Clark. So using his **Light Manipulation** to become invisible and followed Clark. Naruto noticed the way Clark looked Lana, and deduced that he liked Lana and she liked him back. Naruto followed them both as they both had Biology, and something bad almost happened.

Clark almost a heat vision incident while looking at his teacher, Desirée Atkins, and Clark turned on by how she looked. It was due this that Clark activated his Heat Vision and almost burned down his classroom if he didn't do what Naruto said, which was cover his eyes. Nobody saw what happened to Clark, and Naruto was glad, even if Clark didn't cover eyes, nobody would know it was him.

It was the end of school and everyone was released, and Clark was walking outside. Naruto came up behind Clark and scared him by pushing a bit.

"Jason what are you doing here!" Clark whispered loudly.

Naruto was laughing, "I wanted to see what your school was like first-hand."

"Well you can't just show up." Clark whispered once more quite loudly.

"Okay." Naruto responded with a smile.

They approached Lana due to her seeing Naruto. Seeing they weren't talking anymore, she spoke up, "Hey Clark, is this your brother?"

"Yeah, my parents just adopted him, we found him in the middle of nowhere." Clark replied, as it was sort of true.

"What's your name?" Lana asked Naruto.

"My name is Jason, what's yours?" Naruto asked in the manner of a cute child.

"My name is Lana Lang, I'm glad I got to meet you." Lana stated with a smile.

"Well we should be going. See you tomorrow?" Clark stated then asked.

"Yeah, of course." Lana replied with a nod.

After giving a final wave goodbye, they started on their way home. After getting where no one could see them, they used their speed to run to the Kent farm. Naruto, of course, got to the farm first which got on Clark's nerves like always.

For the rest of the day, Naruto and Clark practiced on Clark's Heat Vision. Clark got Heat Vision down quite easily, and they spent most of the day honing it to be able to make it on a small scale or large scale. By the end of the day, Clark mastered it as well as he could for now.

As Naruto left the loft and Clark stayed inside, Clark was surprised by his teacher, Desirée Atkins. She entered the loft and went up to where Clark was after he finished lighting a candle with his Heat Vision.

"Oh, hey Mrs. Atkins. What are you doing here?" Clark asked, surprised.

"It's actually , Lex Luthor proposed to me, I prefer to be called Desirée outside school anyways." Desirée stated while showing him her ring. "And I'm just here to see you."

"Really?" Clark asked still surprised.

"See, most girls like older men, but not me I like younger guys. What they lack in experience they make up for in passion." Desirée stated, trying to seduce Clark.

"Is that right?" Clark asked, partially seduced by the girl of every male students dreams.

"Yeah, and I saw you, staring at me the other day in class." Desirée stated, while forcing Clark back.

Clark stumbles over his desk, "I'm sorry," Clark hits his head on his overhead lamp, "I uh…"

Desirée takes advantage, "It's okay, I was actually flattered, as a matter of fact, I was hoping we could work on our student-teacher relations." She stated with a nod.

"I um, mmh, you're married to my best friend." Clark stated when invisible gases came from Desirée's mouth and nose and into Clark's.

When Desirée tries to kiss Clark, he gets up abruptly, lightly pushing her.

"Wait, um," Clark whispers, "I don't know what you expected to happen here tonight, Lex is my best friend I'm not going to anything to hurt him." Clark finishes with a louder tone.

Desirée raises her hand to her chest, "I don't know what came over me," she looks toward Clark with a sad expression on the edge of crying, "please don't tell Lex about this okay? I'm so sorry." She finished before walking out of the loft.

Clark was so confused about what happened, he didn't even know whether or not it was a dream. Naruto then appeared and spoke up.

"That was odd." Naruto stated, surprising Clark with his sudden arrival.

"You're telling me." Clark replied sigh while rubbing the back of his head.

Naruto disappeared, and appeared again. "I just went to protect everyone's mind, Desirée has the ability to control pheromones, controlling people's instincts." Naruto informed.

"So that is what that feeling was." Clark muttered, "She did this thing to where I felt I was losing control."

"That was her Pheromone control." Naruto nodded.

"Well we should get to bed." Clark stated while rubbing the back of his head and releasing a sigh.

"Yup." Naruto replied.

In reality, Naruto was not going to sleep, he was actually going to explore the multiverse for a little. He was going to see where he wanted to settle down next. So after Clark went to sleep, Naruto ran out the house and made a portal to which he ran through. Naruto saw a place was storming that had various particles in the atmosphere. He ran through and appeared next to a building that was struck by lightning. Before anything else happened, he ran into the past to learn everything as it happened. Naruto learned there was a boy named Barry Allen that lost his mother and his father was wrongfully convicted for her murder. Naruto got to meet him and got close to him that they were sort of like brothers. Naruto also got to meet the Wests, he also learned Barry liked Iris, the daughter of Joe West. Naruto also gave Barry the Speed Force much earlier than he should have, as well as faster.

Before he knew it, he decided to head back to Smallville, he told Barry that his family were going on a vacation. Naruto entered the Speed Force once again and ran back to Smallville. Naruto appeared back to when it was about morning the day after the incident with Desirée. Nobody was up yet so Naruto decided to cook some breakfast. Today he was just making some basic breakfast consisting of toast, eggs, and bacon.

 **That was Chapter 3, so next place Naruto is going is the CW Flash universe. I hope you enjoyed the chapter and don't hesitate to give recommendations.**


End file.
